Semiconductor components, such as BGA packages, can include a flexible circuit element, such as TAB tape (tape automated bonding tape). The flexible circuit includes a polymer substrate, such as polyimide tape, and metal circuitry on the polymer substrate. The metal circuitry includes conductors which provide an internal signal transmission system for the component. In addition, the metal circuitry can include contacts for wire bonding the conductors to the die contained in the component, and for attaching terminal contacts, such as solder bumps or balls, to the conductors.
Because the flexible circuit has no structural rigidity, the component can also include a stiffener, and the flexible circuit can be attached to the stiffener. The stiffener can comprise a metal sheet, or an organic polymer, such as a circuit board material. In addition, an adhesive layer can be used to attach the polymer substrate of the flexible circuit to the stiffener.
In general, components with stiffeners are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. It would be desirable to simplify the construction of semiconductor components that utilize a stiffener and a flexible circuit on the stiffener. The present invention is directed to a semiconductor component having a stiffener, but with a simplified construction that employs a circuit decal attached directly to the stiffener.